


More Than Survival

by anonfanfic



Category: Elyza Lex (Fanverse)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 01:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6833239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonfanfic/pseuds/anonfanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is more than just survival, no matter what world you live in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Survival

**Author's Note:**

> It's a shorter ficlet. 
> 
> Find me on:
> 
> Tumblr: @anonfanfic
> 
> Twitter: @beast_kru
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Elyza sat on the roof staring up at the stars; she just needed a moment of peace. She didn’t want to think about the girl she had fallen for who would never fall back. She hated the fact that even in the apocalypse she would find the girl that she would follow to the end of the world. She sighed and dug the toes of her boots into the shingles of the roof. She thought about just leaving in the middle of the night. These people didn’t need her here and she didn’t need the constant reminder that she was so close to being with the person she couldn’t help but love.

“Hey.” Alicia’s voice came from the open window behind her. “I was looking for you. Thought I might find you out here.” Elyza looked back and saw Alicia climb out of the window onto the roof. “What are you doing out here alone?” Alicia asked sitting cross-legged next to her. “Just thinking.” Elyza said simply, leaving back on her elbows. “The house can get a little full sometimes.” She added, giving Alicia a half smile.

“Tell me about it.” Alicia sighed. “I can’t remember the last time I had more than ten minutes to myself.” Elyza looked up at her. “Well, if you need time I can head inside. This is your roof after all.” Elyza thought this could be her perfect opportunity to sneak away into the night. She started to get up but Alicia’s hand stopped her. “No, it’s fine. I want you to stay.” Elyza looked from their hands and back up to Alicia who quickly moved her hand away.

“I mean if you want to stay, you can stay.” She cleared her throat and brought her long legs up to her chest. “I can stay.” Elyza replied, trying to sound indifferent even though she was sure her heart was going to come flying out of her chest. “Good.” Alicia said softly wrapping her arms around her legs as Elyza settled back down next to her.

“You know I’d be getting ready to go to college right now.” Alicia said after a few moments of silence. “I’d finally be able to get away.” Elyza wasn’t sure if she was meant to respond or just listen. She decided it was the latter and remained silent.

“It wasn’t supposed to be like this. I’m stuck in this house and I don’t think I’ll even get out.” Alicia’s head came to rest on her knees and Elyza had the feeling she should do something to comfort her, but she had no idea what. She looked around the neighborhood and saw something that caught her eye. “Hey, I may not be able to help you escape this place forever. But how about just for an hour?” Alicia’s head perked up and she back at Elyza with curiosity. “How are you going to do that?”

“By sneaking out and having a little fun.” Elyza stood up and held out her hand to Alicia. “We’ll be back before they know we’re gone.” Elyza assured Alicia who took a quick glance at the window. She nodded and took Elyza’s hand and let her help her stand. “Follow me.” Elyza said, as she walked to the side of the house and climbed down the railing that had once held vines.

Once they were off the roof Elyza led them through the dark neighborhood, both girls being as quiet as possible. Finally Elyza stopped in a random backyard and pointed at something in the distance. “Sometimes you have to make your own fun.” Alicia looked and saw an enclosed trampoline standing a few feet away.

“You’re kidding.” Alicia couldn’t help but laugh a little as Elyza’s face lit up in a wide grin. “I’m not.” She pulled at Alicia’s arms as the girl reluctantly let Elyza guide her to the trampoline. “Come on.” Elyza took off her boot and jumped through the small hole in the mesh barrier. She started jumping with her arms in the air. “Live a little.” Alicia rolled her eyes but there was still a smile on her face as she took off her shoes and climbed onto the trampoline.

After a few minutes the girls were giggling and jumping around as if nothing else in the world mattered. It was quite freeing to just let go of the weight of life’s problems even if it was just for a few moments. Alicia jumped over to Elyza and grabbed her arms trying to out jump the blonde. This went on for a few seconds until Alicia lost her balance and fell forward, knocking Elyza off her feet and onto her back.

Alicia landed on top of Elyza and both girls froze, looking into each other’s eyes. “Sorry.” Alicia said quietly and much lower than her normal voice would have sounded. Neither girl moved their eyes still locked in some odd form of a staring contest.

Elyza couldn’t stop herself anymore and before she knew it she was pushing back Alicia’s long hair behind her ear. The moment felt electric, like the world around them was catching on fire and the air was quickly escaping. Elyza was surprised that it was Alicia who made the next move tentatively moving her face closer to Elyza’s and then moving back slightly as if unsure.

“It’s okay.” Elyza whispered and let the hand that had pushed the hair away cup the side of her head. Alicia gave a small nod and once again lowered her head towards Elyza’s. It felt like eternity before their lips finally met in a light, soft kiss. Alicia pulled away and looked at Elyza, her expression a mixture of surprise and curiosity. “Can I?” Alicia asked, moving in again. Elyza just smiled and met Alicia movement so their lips met again, this time in a much more passionate kiss.

Alicia moved her lips tentatively against Elyza’s who moved her hand behind Alicia’s head to deepen the kiss. Elyza wasn’t sure how long it lasted, but she knew it was over much too soon for her liking. But she hadn’t even dreamed this would happen and had no intention of pushing Alicia further than what she wanted.

Alicia sat up and pushed her hair away from her face. “That was.” Elyza sat up across from her and expected the worst. “That was amazing.” Alicia finished, looking down at the hands in her lap. “It was.” Elyza agreed, her heart once again in danger of pounding out of her chest.

“I’ve never felt this way about a girl before. But you’re different and you make me feel different, in the best way.” Alicia finally looked up at Elyza. “I want to feel that way more.” Elyza nodded, understanding without needing her to explain more. “Let’s talk more at the house. It’s getting late.” Alicia nodded as they got off the trampoline and put their shoes back on. They held hands all the way home.


End file.
